MetaDoom
MetaDoom is a randomizer gameplay mod by Kinsie, that serves to add elements from several games in the DOOM series, including mainline games, spin offs, ports and some unused content planned for official games The mod adds new sounds, sprites, effects and gameplay changes to resemble and reference multiple DOOM games while still trying to keep some balance within the core gameplay. While introducing content such as new weapons and enemies, the mod has a special randomization system that handles the placement of the weapons and enemies, in which it can be affected by the player's progression through the maps. The weapons in MetaDoom come in a form of a big and diverse arsenal that not only expands the number of weapons, but also gives most of them secondary fires, while also adding inventory items that can be discovered near other items. The additional enemies in MetaDoom come with different designs and abilities that can replace regular enemies, althought the Hellknights, Barons of Hell, Cyberdemons and the Spider Mastermind are fully replaced with some of these additional enemies rather than just being replaced at certain times. A noticeable feature in the mod is a score tracker, which is a nod to an unused feature intended for the original Doom, that can be affected by either killing off enemies or picking up treasure items, that will either replace or spawn next to armor and heath pick ups. Weapons *'EMG Sidearm: '''Based on the Pistol from Doom (2016). Primary fire shoots an infinite ammo (although this can be changed to give it limited ammo in the options menu), low damage projectile. Secondary fire toggles a flashlight on and off, allowing visibility in dark areas, which is an obvious reference to both the BFG edition of Doom 3 and the ducktape mod for Doom 3. *'Chainsaw: Based on the Chainsaw from Doom (2016). Primary fire activates it in the same manner as its classic counterpart. Secondary fire delivers a horizontal swing that deals high damage. *Combat Shotgun: Based on the Shotgun from Doom 64. Primary fire shoots a normal buckshot. Secondary fire uses 5 shells and launches a grenade that explodes on contact, similar to the Explosive Shot mode of the shotgun in Doom (2016). *Super Shotgun: Based on the Super Shotgun from Doom II. Primary fire shoots a large blast consuming 2 shells. Secondary fire is identical. If the player is playing on a WAD or mapset for the first Doom game, the Super Shotgun may spawn, to replace the Combat Shotgun. *Assault Rifle: Based on the Machine Gun from Doom 3. Primary fire shoots bullets rapidly. Secondary fire switches to a Micro Missile rack, which uses 3 bullets instead of 1, but is much stronger, like the Heavy Machine Gun in Doom (2016). *'Rocket Launcher: '''Based on the Rocket Launcher from Doom (2016), with its design featuring parts from its classic, 64 and 3 counterparts. Primary fire shoots a rocket. Secondary fire detonates the rocket in mid-air. *'Plasma Rifle: 'Based on the Plasma Rifle from Doom and Doom II, with its design featuring a screen as a reference to later versions of the weapons. Primary fire shoots plasma blasts like in Classic Doom. As with the Heat Blast upgrade from Doom (2016), firing the Plasma Rifle fills up a meter on the gun's screen. Once all 5 bars are lit up, secondary fire releases a shockwave. *'BFG 9000: 'Based on the BFG 9000 from Doom (2016) and Doom 64. Primary fire is the classic green plasma ball which does extreme damage and can damage enemies nearby. Secondary fire shoots a bunch of smaller blasts, much like the BFG in the pre-release versions of Doom 1. Unlike Classic Doom, but like Doom 3 and Doom (2016), the BFG uses separate ammo from the Plasma Rifle. The smaller blasts of the secondary fire can also bounce in the floor and ceiling. *'Holy Water Pistol: 'Taken directly from Doom II RPG. Primary fire squirts some holy water out, making demons that come in contact run away in panic. Secondary fire drinks from the Holy Water Pistol, restoring some health points at the cost of 3 ammo. The Holy Water Pistol can be refilled by simply standing near water or even toxic waste. *'Fire Axe: 'Based on the Axe from Doom RPG. Primary fire swings it, doing good damage and making a few small health pickups drop from the damaged enemy. Secondary fire is identical. The Fire Axe kills zombies instantly and destroys barrels without exploding them. *'Chaingun: 'Based on the Chaingun from Doom 64 and 3. Primary fire revs it up before firing. Secondary fire activates a turret mode, like in Doom (2016). Firing while in turret mode results in an insane fire rate, but uses bullets quickly, even with full ammo extended by a backpack, and the player cannot move while in turret mode. *'Gauss Cannon: 'Taken directly from Doom (2016), featuring parts from the BFG and even the toy that the BFG was based on. Primary fire launches a blast similar to the Skulltag Railgun. Secondary fire activates a scope for increased accuracy. If the player gets too close to a wall, the Gauss Cannon's blast causes self damage. *'Fire Extinguisher: 'Taken directly from Doom RPG. Primary fire sprays it ahead, instantly killing Lost Souls and taking out fire-based projectiles, such as Imp fireballs and Mancubus blasts, as well as putting out torches and burning barrels. Secondary fire sprays it directly on the player, used for avoiding Archvile attacks. *'The Unmaker: 'Taken directly from Doom 64, while merged with the Reaper from one of Doom (2016)'s multiplayer DLC. Primary fire shoots lasers. As in Doom 64, demon keys, found in areas where the BFG spawns, can be picked up to increase the number of lasers shot from 1 to 3. The secondary fire, only usable once the player has collected at least one demon key, briefly charges the Unmaker before it shoots a very strong beam. *'Soul Cube: 'Taken directly from Doom 3, but its sprite is a Spawn cube. Primary fire launches the Soul Cube forward, destroying any foe in its path and turning them into health and ammo pickups. Secondary fire is the same. As a possible reference to the Soul Harvest mod from Doom (2016)'s multiplayer, the player must pick up soul essence dropped by killed demons to power up the Soul Cube. *'Grenade Launcher: 'Taken directly from Doom (2016)'s multiplayer. Primary fire launches a grenade that bounces around, exploding when it lays to rest or touches a demon. Secondary fire shoots a different grenade that releases a gas cloud, which lingers for a bit, doing damage on contact. *'Lightning Gun: '''Taken directly from Doom (2016)'s multiplayer. Primary fire shoots a close range stream of electricity. Secondary fire shoots a projectile that stuns enemies it hits. inventory Items * '''Hand Grenade: Taken directly from Doom 3. These bounce on the ground before exploding for a short amount of time, although they can explode when in impact with enemies * Tesla Rocket: Taken directly from Doom (2016)'s multiplayer. When used, the Tesla Rocket begins to hover in the air while damaging nearby enemies in with a stream of electricity similar to the one from the Lightning Gun. These can also explode when in impact with a wall. * Siphon Grenade: Taken directly from Doom (2016). When thrown, these cause a blast that not only freezes enemies for a short amount of time, but also damages them, while the player regenerates health. * Shield Wall: Taken directly from Doom (2016)'s multiplayer. The Shield Wall activates a solid blue lighted barrier, that can prevent attacks from both enemies and the player for a short amount of time. * Dog Collar: Taken directly from Doom RPG. This item can only be used on the demon dog enemies (these being Hellhound, Cerberus and Demon Wolf), which will then turn the enemy into a melee weapon that, when used, can gain armor points while attacking enemies. This melee weapon can be thrown, which will then explode, causing damage upon enemies * Hologram: Taken directly from Doom (2016). Upon activation, it generates a refracted-light hologram of the player's character that attracts enemies New Enemies * Hell Razer (Zombieman): Taken directly from Doom (2016). These are able to charge up and fire a stream of argent energy that causes damage. * Z-Sec (Shotgun Guy): Taken directly from Doom 3. These are able to do a quick roll and crouch. which can help them avoid attacks from the player. They also use sounds from Doom 64's former humans. * Nightmare Imp (Imp): Taken directly from Doom 64. These translucent blue/purple imps not only move faster than the average Imp, but their fireballs are faster as well, much like their original counterparts. * Imp Lord (Imp): Taken directly from Doom (2016) and named after the orange Imp from Doom RPG. Imp Lords have the ability to teleport as a reference to both a teleporting enemy from some footage for the cancelled Doom 4 and perhaps the Wraith from Doom 3, while moving faster than the regular Imp. * Hellhound/Cerberus/Demon Wolf (Pinky Demon): Taken directly from Doom RPG. These are brown, red and blue dog enemies, that are able to move and attack faster than the regular Pinky Demon, despite having less health, while Cerberus can jump around and Demon Wolf can dodge attacks. These can also be turned into a melee weapon with the Dog Collar. * Bull Demon (Pinky Demon): Taken directly from Doom 3 and named after the yellow Pinky Demon from Doom RPG. They can charge directly at the player, much like the Pinky Demons from Doom (2016) * Nightmare Spectre (Spectre): Taken directly from the PlayStation version of Doom. These are dark cyan tinted version of the Spectres that can move faster and have more health. Its sprites were later changed to resemble the Spectres fom Doom 64, although its inverted color effect, name and how it functions are all still kept, making the monster as if it were a combination of the two Spectres. * Trites (Spectre): Taken directly from Doom 3. The Trite is a small, weak but quick melee based enemy, that is able to reach the ceiling and walk on it (much like Strife's Stalkers). At least 3 of these spawn at the same time, when replacing a Spectre, while also usually appearing in early levels, making them extremely rare. * Sawcubus (Spectre): Taken directly from Doom II RPG, with their design being based on the Greater Sawcubus class. Sawcubi are melee enemies that cause continuous damage, similar to the player's chainsaw. Their sounds are taken Doom 3's Sawyer. If the player manages to gib a Sawcubus, it can drop a pickable chainsaw. * Phantom (Lost Soul): Based on an unused version of the Lost Soul and named after the green Lost Soul from Doom RPG. These can strafe in the air and shoot a small green projectile. The Phantom also happens to have green flames, possibly a reference to either the monster it was named after or the fact its sprites were used for the Invulnerability sphere. * Wretched (Cacodemon): Taken directly from Doom (2016) and named after the blue Cacodemon from Doom RPG. these can spit out their tongue, which can not only cause damage but also throw the player in different directions * Malrath (Cacodemon): Taken directly from Doom 64 and named after the yellow Cacodemon from Doom RPG. these have the ability to shoot 3 fireballs. * Former Commando/Lieutenant (Heavy Weapon Dude): 2 classic chaingunners named after 2 enemies from Doom RPG (Which were a blue chaingunner and a blue zombiemen). The commando carries the Chaingun, while the Lietenant carries the Assault Rifle. * Former Assassin (Heavy Weapon Dude): Based on the Commando enemies from Doom 3 and named after an enemy from Doom RPG (Who used the design of the regular red chaingunner). These can throw a tentacle arm in the same manner as the tongues from the Wretched, while also carrying a chaingun, much like the Former Commando. * Fiend (Revenant): Taken directly from Doom (2016) and named after the blue Revenant from Doom RPG. these are able to aim and shoot multiple rockets while also able to hover, much like the Revenants from Doom (2016). Despite these new abilities, they can still fire homing rockets. * Behemoth (Mancubus): Taken directly from Doom 64 and named after the blue Mancubus from Doom RPG. The behemoth has a fire based attack, similar from the flamethrower of Doom (2016)'s version of the Mancubus, in which he spews a stream of fire, that flies directly where it was fired. * Cyber-Mancubus (Mancubus): Taken directly from Doom (2016). These can shoot goo mortar that, when hitting a wall or any surface, will stick to it and explode shortly after. Cyber-Mancubi also have a special death animation, in which they self-destruct in a few seconds, to cause an explosion that damages enemies, but not the player. * Spiborg (Arachnotron): Taken directly from Doom 64 and coming with a made up named, due to Doom RPG not having any new Arachnotron based enemies. The Spiborg's attack is a slower, but stronger version of the Arachnotron's attack, in which it charges strong plasma blasts and shoots at a certain pace. * Summoner (Arch-Vile): Taken directly from Doom (2016), these act similar to their original counterparts, in which, not only can they teleport, but also spawn enemies (Which seems to be inspired by Doom II's final boss, as the spawning enemies seem to arrive in small Spawn Cubes). The Summoner also happens to have lower health than the Arch-Vile and still use the same fire based attack and the ability to resurrect dead enemies. Much like the Arch-Vile in this mod, the Summoner an drops Argent Core after being killed. * Unwilling: Taken directly from Doom (2016), the Unwilling are weak enemies that are spawned from the Summoner and their functionality is similar to that of the zombies from the first Quake game, in which they throw small drops of blood to the player as a weak projectile. * Rahovart (Pain Elemental): Taken directly from Doom 64 and named after the blue Pain Elemental from Doom RPG. These are able to spawn at least 2 Lost Souls at a time. * Beholder (Pain Elemental): Taken directly from Doom RPG. These can spawn multiple Forgotten Ones at a time. * Forgotten One (Lost Soul): Named after an enemy from Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. these are smaller and weaker Lost Souls that originate from the Beholder. Revamped enemies * Baron of Hell: Taken directly from Doom (2016). They fully replace their classic counter parts. These are able to jump and slam on the ground, which creates red damaging flames and can throw a red fireball that splits into 4 green fireballs travelling through different directions * Hellknights: Taken directly from Doom (2016). They fully replace their classic counter parts. These are faster than the Barons of Hell and can jump higher, but their slam attacks and projectiles are weaker. The Hellknight's alert sound is taken from Doom 3. * Cyber Demon: Has sprites taken directly from Doom 64 and sounds taken from Doom 3. The Cyber Demon can slide to avoid attacks, much like the Cyber Demon from Doom (2016). If the player gets close, the Cyber Demon may have a chance of kicking the player as a melee attack. The Cyber Demon also happens to have more health than usual and the ability to strafe, while moving and firing at the same time *'Spider Mastermind': The Spider Mastermind was changed for its design to resemble a combination of both its classic and reboot counterparts, while also having some inspiration from Doom 64's art style. It has two different attacks: one is a rapid fire plasma attack, that deals a lot of damage, the other attack, however, makes it where a certain number of fire balls are dropped on the floor and go through multiple directions around the monster, which is possibly both a reference to how the monster was originally going to have a magic based attack and a reference to one of its attacks in Doom (2016), where the floor could be electrocuted. The Spider Mastermind also happens to have more health in this mod. Power Ups/Pickable Items that were also changed * Supercharge: It functions the same but its design is changed to resemble its counterpart from Doom 64. * Backpack: It functions the same but its design is changed to resemble its counterpart from Doom 64. * Berserk: Its design contains a pill with red and white colors, resembling certain rereleases of classic Doom games. Works as a timed power up (there is an option to make it last through an entire level in the options menu) that increases the speed and damage of the fists. It also displays an icon based on Doom II RPG, which was an angry looking eye. * Quad Damage: Taken directly from Doom (2016) with its design resembling a Doom (2016) Revenant's head inside a purple sphere. As expected, the item can increase the damage dealt by the player's weapon in use for a short amount of time, It can replace the Berserk in certain situations and spawns some medkits around it. It is, however disabled, if the option for "Traditional Berserk" is enabled. * Computer Area Map: It functions the same, but with its design resembling the PDA from Doom 3, where some images of certain areas viewed on the classic Automap can be seen in the screen. * Invulnerability: It functions the same, but its design is changed to resemble its counterpart from Doom 64. The screen will look mostly blue colored during its effect. * Megasphere: It functions the same but its design resembles a Mancubus from Doom (2016) inside the cream colored sphere. * Haste: Taken directly from Doom (2016), it fully replaces the Partial Invisibility power up, with its design resembling the Doom Marine's helmet inside a red sphere. It increases the player movement's speed for a short amout of time. * Radiation Shielding Suit: It functions the same but with its design possibly resembling the Bio-Suit, that was used by the Bio-Suit zombies from Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. Meanwhile, it's icon is based on its pick up sprite from Doom 64. * light amplification visor: '''Still using its vanilla design, but when used, it displayed an icon based on a lense from its Doom 64 design. * '''Treasures: Taken directly from pre-release and prototypes of the first Doom game, these items exist to increase the player's score. Most of these spawn near armor and health bonuses. * Argent Core: A new type of ammo, that can only be obtained for the BFG in the mod, which usually appears next to some energy cell ammo pick ups. * Megaarmor: Its design resembles one of the armor pick ups in Doom (2016), but painted blue * Health Bonus: Similar to the original designs, but lighter and more detailed. * Box of rockets: its design resembles a brown box, with an icon of a rocket displayed on it * Rocket: Uses the Doom 64 sprite * Clip: Uses the Doom 64 sprite * Energy Cell and Energy Cell Pack: Both designs seem to be original, as they resemble combinations of both the classic counterparts and the Doom 64 counterparts for both items. * 4 'Shotgun Shells': Seems to be based on Doom 64, but with one of the shells being put in a horizontal position * Box of Shotgun Shells: Based on its Doom 64 look, but looking brighter * Armor: Its design resembles Doom II RPG * Armor Bonus: Its design resembles the small armor pick ups from Doom (2016) * Medikit: Resembles the health pick ups from Doom (2016) * Stimpack: Resembles a Stimpack from Doom 64, with the red colors being blue instead. Gallery MetaDoom Machine Gun breakable prop Quad Damage.png MetaDoom Fire Extinguisher fire out Quad Damage.png MetaDoom Chainsaw Rahovart PS1.png MetaDoom Unmaker Spider Mastermind Doom 64.png MetaDoom Holy Water Pistol Imp Lord.png MetaDoom Lightning Gun even more Wolfenstein.png MetaDoom Super Shotgun Spiborg.png MetaDoom Shotgun ZSec.png MetaDoom Rocket Launcher Fiend.png MetaDoom Pistol Trites.png MetaDoom Machine Gun Hellrazer.png MetaDoom Plasma Rifle Behemoth.png MetaDoom Chaingun Nightmare Imp.png MetaDoom Fire Extinguisher Phantom.png MetaDoom Chaingun Phantom.png MetaDoom Lightning Gun Wolfenstein.png MetaDoom Hellhound Nightmare Spectre.png MetaDoom Grenade Launcher Cyberdemon.png Trivia * Most of the weapons in the mod come with original designs that resemble combinations of weapons throughout the series, such as the assault rifle from Doom 3 containing the micro missile mod from Doom (2016) or the Unmaker from Doom 64 being merged with the Reaper from Doom (2016)'s multiplayer DLC, Hell Followed. * When standing close to the Pain Element or even its variants, they will begin to bite the player, which will affect a strategy that was used to prevent these enemies from spawning Lost Souls. * The sprites for the keycards can change between its original sprites and new ones resembling both Doom 3 and Doom (2016). * The Wolfenstein SS guards and Commander Keen also have variants: SS guards can be replaced with soldiers resembling certain parts of the history of Wolfenstein such as ports and games, while Keen can be replaced with characters from other Id Software titles like Dangerous Dave and Shadow Knights. ** These can only have variants if the player uses the file for the optional content. * The Imp Lord's ability to teleport is a reference to footage from the cancelled Doom 4, in which an enemy was seen using a similar ability, which is another case of MetaDoom using elements from ideas and concepts that never made into final versions of the Doom games they were planned. * The dropped soul essence that appears when the player has the Soul Cube could be a reference to Doom (2016)'s multiplayer mode, Soul Harvest. * The file for the optional content can make certain props destructible, with the fire on some fire based props being able to be extinguished. * The optional concent file can replace some of the sprites for the dead marines to resemble Doom 64, Doom 3 and Doom RPG. * One noticeable feature in MetaDoom is a changed intermission screen, in which, not only can the number 100 play a certain sound (depending on whether the player either found all secrets, got all items or killed all enemies), but can display the mod's score tracker number as well, while also having blue colored bars in both sides of the screen. * Despite how the randomization works in the mod, MetaDoom has an option called "Content Locust", to fully randomize its content. The randomization stops being progression based and becomes more unpredictable, as some items, weapons and enemies can appear sooner or later than they would have naturally. * A project named Consolation Prize exists to make console versions of Doom playable with mods, with the Playstation port and Doom 64 being involved. If the player plays this project's version of Doom 64, the Demon Keys, Unmaker and Nightmare Imps can appear in the exact same spots as they did in the original game, which usually follows MetaDoom's plan on keeping the core gameplay of the maps. External links Download link Gameplay Development Repo Category:Modifications